Twists And Turns Of Love
by DannyRebecca
Summary: Fang and Iggy are in love. what more can they do? Max is mad, Gazzy's disgusted, Angel is loving it and Nudge keeps fainting. thing after thing happens that tries to stop the relationship. will it succeed, or was it really made to be? Figgy Arggy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my fellow readers! I hope that this story you have stumbled upon is worth your while. This is in fact my first Figgy, but not my first Fanfiction, mind you my others are kind of lame --' **

**This story takes place after the books :P**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter and story to my new friend Tomo, whom has helped me throughout the whole thing. Giving ideas and helping me with some spelling, thanks for putting up with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but if I owned Iggy and Fang, I'd have to share them with Tomo Chan anyways :P**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hidden**_

A smirk played on the dark-haired boy's lips as he snuck up behind the taller boy.

"What are you doing Fang?" the voice of the strawberry blonde rang out.

"How do you always know?" He scowled, walking in front of the blind one.

"Your cologne reeks. That's how." Iggy replied with his own small smirk.

"Hey, it's better than yours!"

"I don't wear cologne. I use deodorant and something called soap." 

"Ha, ha" Fang growled. He smiled and moved closer to his beloved Igs. A smile played on Iggy's face when he felt the warm breath coming from Fang. Their lips were centimeters apart when there were foot steps coming. They both sighed and separated. Even though they had been dating for a month now, they both decided it best not to tell the others. You never can tell just how they would react.

The door opened and in stepped the young girl by the name of Angel, her blonde locks bouncing as she moved. She wore a smile that could brighten up the darkest of times.

"Hey Angel." Iggy said, turning towards the small girl, attempting to make eye contact. She looked from Fang to Iggy and smiled.

"I knew it would happen." She said with a smile. Fang mentally cursed himself. He kind of figured she would realize though. She was smart that way, oh, and she could, gee, I don't know, read minds!

"Max sent me to ask if you-"she said tapping Iggy's hand, "Could cook some dinner."

"Sure. I'll be there in a sec 'kay?"

"Alright" She replied with a huge smile. She turned on her heel and started down the hall. Iggy turned to the direction Fang was in and smiled brightly at him.

"I should start dinner. Any requests Fang?"

"Only one" He replied with a smirk, that if Iggy could see, would have him backed in a corner.

"What's that?" He was caught off guard, and momentarily silenced as a pair of petal soft lips pressed against his. A smile graced his lips as he returned the passion.

"I should start on dinner." He said breaking apart.

"Why?" Fang asked a bit breathy.

"Well, unless you want me to starve our family." Iggy said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Fine, go cook." He leaned in and gave his Igs another small peck and watched as he left to cook some dinner for the "starving" flock.


	2. Spying

**Welcome back my dear reader(s), I hope the starting chapter was alright. **

**Set after the third book.**

**Warning: Nudity**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Chan.**

**Thanks to TomoChan for being my first reviewer and thanks to ****EvilSarcasm217**** for her lovely review!**

**I will post a new chapter, every Sunday at about ten.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Spying**_

A content sigh left Iggy's lips as he sat down on the couch, just missing Gazzy's socks. He had managed to live through another supper with the flock. Tonight they ate mashed potatoes, Pork chops, and corn. He felt the couch shift with weight and let out another sigh.

"Hey." Iggy smiled as Fang's voice rang out.

"Almost didn't recognize you without that stench you wear."

"Ha, ha Igs, real funny." Fang frowned. Iggy just smiled at the wall opposite them.

"Well, I'm heading to bed Fnick." He herd Fang growl as he stood and left for his room, hand trailing along the wall.

Fang glared at Iggy as he walked away. An evil smirk played upon the dark boy's lips as an idea popped into his head. Fang lived up to his dark demeanor as he snuck silently behind the tallest of the group and slowly followed him about the place. Fang glanced in front of him to see where Iggy was going. To his surprise, he was not heading to his room, but to… the closet? Confusion spread across his features as Iggy opened the closet door and reached in.

what he pulled out surprised Fang a little. There in Iggy's hand was a fluffy white towel. Fang's right eyebrow raised a notched as realization hit him. A small smile spread across his face. What Igs doesn't know, won't hurt him. He inched back a bit as Iggy went to turn. Fang quickly, but silently, snuck through the door and into the bathroom of the E shaped house. Fang's breath was caught in his throat as Iggy closed the door behind him and began to strip.

The darker boy's eyes glazed over as he stared at the strawberry blonde's muscular chest. From his pecks to his rock hard abs. Fang whipped the bit of drool that had leaked out between his lips. Iggy turned so his back was too him and bent over to turn the tap. Fang began to heavily breathe as his gaze shifted to the muscular back side of his comrade, then down his legs. He watched as the muscles twitched in his legs every time he moved. He could just imagine what it would feel like to have those same legs wrapped around his waist as he-

"Fang? Are you in here?" Fang froze. "It's alright. I just wish that next time you would ask instead of giving me a heart attack thinking someone broke in and was spying on me showering." Iggy said turning around with a blush and a smile.

"Um… right. Got it. I'm just gonna… go now." Iggy suppressed a laugh as he heard the bathroom door close.

Little did he know, that a certain tall dark boy had not left and was standing beside the door, ready to make a break if need be.


	3. Watching

**Hello once again. This chapter does not have a lemon… well, not really anyways**

**Set after the third book.**

**Warning: Nudity and grabbing ones' self**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Watching**_

Iggy let out a sigh as he stepped into the steaming water. The water cascaded down his tense back and slipped between his legs to the floor. He pressed his hands to the shower wall and angled his head down.

Fang nearly went through the door as he watched Iggy stretch up to the shampoo and poor a generous amount into his hand. He tried his best to keep his hitching breath under control. He watched Iggy's arm muscles tightened and loosened as he rinsed his hair of the soapy cream. He watched the soap trail down the firm back and down his taunt rear.

Fang bit his lip and placed his hand on his upper thigh. His breath left him as Iggy reached for the wash cloth and the bar of soap. Fang's hand subconsciously slid up his thigh as he unclasped the jeans.

Iggy soaped up the cloth as Fang slid his hand down, bringing the zipper with him. He brought the wash cloth to his chest and ran it across his skin; Fang pushed the elastic band on his boxers down, revealing himself for the world to see.

Iggy moved the cloth down his torso and over his member; Fang grasped his. Iggy moaned as he felt himself start to harden; Fang tried to suppress his own moan as he moved his hand from the top to the bottom of his shaft and back up again, slowly sliding down he wall.

The strawberry blonde dropped the cloth and grasped himself tightly. His left hand shot to the wall in order to steady himself. He squeezed himself harder and let out a ragged breath.

Fang grasped himself tighter and quickened his pace.

Iggy sped up and started to pant. He felt a familiar coil in the pit of his stomach and he picked up speed.

Fang also could feel the coil in his stomach and forced his hand to go faster than he knew it could. His panting became more and fiercer as they both came at the same time. Iggy came with a strangled moan and Fang with a silent scream, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Iggy fell to his knees shaking and heavily breathing. His eyes began to close, momentarily forgetting where he was, and he fall forward, passing out.

Fang hissed as he tucked his now flaccid member into his boxers and did up his jeans. He walked over to the shower and switched it off. Fang picked up the now sleeping Iggy and stood up. He cautiously made his way to the others room and closed the door.


	4. oops

**Welcome back my dear readers; I hope that you are enjoying the story so far :). **

**Set after the third book.**

**Warning: eye poking**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Oops**_

When Iggy woke the next morning, he was more than a little confused. Last time he checked he had been in the bathroom, hand wrapped around himself, in the shower. Now he was on a bed and tucked in. from what he gathered, it was his room. He ran his hand down his taunt stomach to discover he was still naked. His eyebrow rose as he felt the bed shift beside him.

"Fang?" Iggy said a silent prayer as the form cuddled closer. They were clothed and holding him tightly.

"Yeah?" Iggy's heart stopped and he sighed.

"W-what happened Fang?" he felt said boy tighten in his grasp.

"U-um, well, you see. Last night, you know h- how, w- when you said you didn't mind me t-there as long as I told you, and how I l-left?" Fang said while stuttering. He felt a blush slide along his face.

"Yeah" Iggy said confused.

"Well, I- I didn't leave."

"You watched me shower… You watched me jack off?" Fang flinched and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ig." He heard the other let out a sigh of frustration.

"It's alright. I just wish you would have asked my permission." He took another deep breath. "And please, if being blind wasn't enough, I would appreciate if you did not use it to _your_ advantage by sneaking around behind my back." Iggy froze. He could have sworn he heard a sniffle. . . There it was again!

"Are you ok Fang?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Fang said whipping his eyes. He didn't even know why he started leaking. He doesn't cry! Maybe he was so disappointed in himself and now Iggy was too!

"Are you crying?" Fang was brought out of his thoughts when a hand reached out and caresses his… eye.

"OW!"

"SORRY!" He closed his eyes and felt to hands on his cheeks.

"What's going on in . . . oh, oh my-"

"God." Nudge finished Max's sentence. Iggy froze. One thought left his mind… he was naked, with Fang, who was in his boxers… in his bed!

"Its not what it looks like!" Fang yelled falling off the bed bringing the blanket with him. Iggy froze as cold air hit his bare skin. He felt his face heat up.

"Nudge, cover Angel's eyes!" Iggy dived behind his bed and grabbed his pillow, placing it to his "Unmentionables" Angel let out a gasp, Gazzy started chocking on his lollipop, Nudge fainted and Max spun Angel in the opposite direction.

Fang looked up from his spot on the floor.

"I can explain! Sorta, ok, not really!"

"I'll talk to you in a minute. But first…" She dragged angel and Nudge out, Nudge still passed out. Gazzy turned slowly and walked out the same way. Not thirty seconds later, the "Shebot" came storming in.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing happened!" Iggy said looking over the bed.

"Right…. That's why you're naked, and he's in his boxers!"

"You're taking this way to hard! Nothing happened! Stop expecting the worst!" Fang hollered.

"What do you mean the worst!?" Iggy said standing, forgetting about Max. "So dating me is the worst!? I never knew you felt that way Fang!" Iggy face had started to turn red as his voice broke. Max stood up straight, only to have Fang burst in.

"No Iggy! That's not what I meant! I love being with you!?"

"Then why wouldn't you let me tell them about us!" Iggy had tears start to stream down his cheeks as his blue eyes clouded over. Fang walked over to him and placed his arms around his waist.

"Is that what this is about? You're mad because I thought it best not to say anything?" he felt Iggy nod as Max slowly backed out of the room.

"It's just not fair! I don't want our relationship to be hidden in the closet, bathroom or yours or my bedroom! It's just not fair!" Fang sighed.

"I know. I'll make you a deal?" He waited for Iggy to nod. "You promise not to leave me, and I'll tell the flock tonight, at dinner. M'kay?"

"O-ok." Iggy whipped his eyes and let go of Fang. "I should get dressed before I scare Angel even more." Fang let out a chuckle.

"You should. I'll see you at the breakfast table."

Later on that night, when Dinner was about to approach, Fang pulled Iggy a side.

"Are you sure about this Ig?"

"You're the one that's nervous. I can't wait until we can snog in front of everyone." He stated with a sly smile.

"Ok. Well, here we go." Fang and Iggy walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. Fang cleared his throat and everyone looked.

"I-Iggy and I have an announcement." He looked from a questioning Max, to a confused Gazzy, a strangely quiet nudge and a smiling Angel.

_You can do it Fang_. He smiled at Angel

"IggyandIaredating.Wehavebeendatingforamonthnow,andwedon'tcarewhatanyonethinks"

Everyone stared.

"Could you repeat that?" Max asked raising her eyebrow.

"Fang and I are together and have been for a month now." Iggy said calmly. Max smirked, Nudge looked dreamy, Angel smiled and Gazzy stood. The shorter boy stormed out of the room and down the hall. In the distance you could hear a door slam. They all winced.

"Well… I'm glad you're together." Angel said with a smile. Fang ruffled her hair.

"Thanks."


	5. Not now Fang

**Hello again… nothing to say really. . . **

**Set after the third book.**

**Warning: um… sleepiness?**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter.**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Not now Fang**_

"Iggy?" Fang waited for a response. He turned on his side. He had moved into Iggy's room, but kept his stuff in his own. He sighed. He was sharing a bed with his one true love and he was . . . SNORING!

"IGGY!" Fang yelled. Said boy jumped a foot in the air.

"WHAT!?"

"Are you awake?" the quieter one asked. Iggy growled.

"I am now." He sat up and crossed his arms. "What's up? That's the third time tonight that you've woken me up." Fang blushed as Iggy raised his eyebrow. When he got no response a sigh left his lips.

"Come here." He outstretched his arms and he felt Fang lean into him.

"I dunno, I just, feel strange. I want you to make it go away." Fang closed his eyes. His hand slipped up Iggy's thigh and lightly squeezed. He heard Iggy's breathe hitch and he smirked.

"Needy?"

"You're the one that's needy! You have _your_ hand on _my_ leg!" Fang opened his eyes and stared into the clear blue ones.

"So what if I am?"

"No Fang, we'll wake up the house. I don't know about you, but I prefer not to traumatize Angel any further. Besides," Iggy said moving Fangs hair out of his face, "I'm not in the mood right now" Fang growled at him.

"FINE!"

"Sh. Don't yell!" Iggy scolded.

"What am I supposed to do about . . . about . . ."

"Take a cold shower." Iggy stated lying back down.

"But, but-"

"No Fang, maybe tomorrow, or perhaps the next day." Iggy said with a yawn

"What about when we're FIFTY!"

"Sh, and sure, why not" Fang made an unpleasant noise and lied down, his back to Iggy. He let out a grown as said boy began to snore again.


	6. Dance boy, shake that thang, oh crap!

**Hello again… this is a song fic, so if you wish to skip the song, it's in bold :). . . **

**Set after the third book.**

**Warning: Striptease?**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: NC17?**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Dance boy, shake that thang . . . oh, crap**_

_**Why always when I'm naked?**_

Fang woke up the next morning to music. He opened his eyes to see Iggy dancing while getting dressed.

**N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya**

Fangs jaw hit the floor. Iggy was doing a strip tease! His hips swung as he slowly lifted his shirt up, tossing it too the floor.

**I need you right now 2 suck ma dick  
I need you right now**

Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight  
And you don't give a fk what they all say right?  
Awesome, the christian and and Christian Dior  
Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask, cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
Cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake shit  
So go ahead go nuts go ape shit  
Especially on my best stand on my bape shit  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters

His hands went to his hips as he slowly pulled his pants down. Fang took a deep breath as Iggy's hands ran down his calves. He stepped out of his pajama bottoms and kicked them to the side. He only remand in his boxers.

**N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya**

**I need you right now  
I need you right now**

Me likey

I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me

Fang took in a sharp breathe and moved his hand down.

"Don't even think about it." Iggy said with a smirk. "This is my show." Fang could only make a few nonsense noises as Iggy continued his tease.

**So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
This is Louis Vuitton dime night  
So we gon' do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike  
And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)**

N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya

His thumbs hooked on his boxers and he slowly pushed down, showing inch by agonizing inch. Fang bit his lip and let out a moan. It took all his strength not to push Iggy down and pound him into the ground. Fang started to pant as more and more of the pale, but muscular behind was showed.

**I need you right now  
I need you right now**

You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya [x6  
Baby, you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

Fang almost fainted as the boxers hit the ground. Iggy continued to sway his hips, glancing behind him at Fang with a sly smirk.

**N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I cant get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya**

Iggy turned towards Fang and got down on his knees. _Oh god_. Fang thought as his lip started to bleed. Iggy began to craw towards him with a smirk plastered on his face.

**I need you right now [x4**

You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya  
Never told ya [x4

Never over [x8

Iggy made it on the bed and pushed Fang down. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together as the music faded.

"Uh . . ." Iggy sighed and looked towards the door.

"Why does everyone barge in when _I'm _naked?" He rolled off of Fang and back behind the bed. Gazzy slowly backed out.

"FOR CHRISTMAS I WANT A LOCK!" Iggy shouted out to whoever was listening. He hit his head on the floor and let out a frustrated sigh. He heard fang groan and paused.

"Are you jacking off?"

"No, I'm just really needy." Fang whispered. "I'm gonna take a shower." Iggy nodded and lied down on the bed.

"I'm after you." Iggy stated

"I hope we didn't traumatize Gazzy." Fang whispered out.

"Why? How much did he see?"

"I dunno, enough." With that said, Fang turned and walked into the bathroom.


	7. Author's note :

To my Dear, wonderful readers and reviewers 

Some of you may have realized my routine by now, but others that have not, this is what, happens. I WILL update every single Sunday before ten thirty P.M. if I do not update by them, do not worry, I will soon after, most likely on Monday, as soon as I get home.

Update coming soon 


	8. Don't even think about that!

**Hello again. . . I'd like to thank Tomo Chan for helping me out with a REALLY big writers block**

**Set after the third book.**

**Warning: swearing and Iggy in a towel**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: Mature for language**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter.**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Don't even think about that!**_

Once Fang had finished his shower, he started down the hall and to the living room. What greeted him was not what he expected. An angry Max . . .

"Uh, hey Max" Fang said blushing. On her right, where the couch was, sat Gazzy.

"Don't you "hey Max" me!" Fang flinched. He saw this coming.

"Let me explain-"

"Explain what!? That Gazzy walked in on you and Iggy about to . . . to . . . You know!" Her arms had started flaring about the place and she began to pace.

"I'm glad you two are happy together, but could you NOT TRAMATIZE US!?" Fang lost it

"You know what!? I don't think you are too happy about us together! You're jealous aren't you?"

"WHAT? Where the flying fuck did you get that from?" Max said facing him, face rending with anger.

"You've always liked me Max! Everyone knows! You're just pissed 'cuz, I'm not dating you, but Iggy, a guy!" Fang spat at her.

"You, you!" Max took a deep breath.

"Would you feel better if we broke up, 'cuz it isn't happening!" Fang's voiced dropped an octave but rose in volume. "I'd move away first!"

"No, Fang I wouldn't"

Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that this house isn't sound proof! Everyone can hear you. Angel's too young and this is scaring Gazzy!" By that pint, said boy had stood up and left.

"What's going on in here?" Iggy asked, towel around his waist. "I can hear you from the bathroom." Max sighed.

"Nothing Iggy, everything's fine." With that said, she turned and walked out of the room.

Fang sighed, leaning against the nearest wall, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Max is freaking out. I should have known this would happen. She acted okay with it, but she isn't." Iggy sighed.

"Do you think we should take a-"

"No! Don't even think of that Ig!" Fang said grabbing his shoulders. He stared into the unseeing eyes searching. A tear slipped down Iggy's cheek and Fang embraced him.

"I'm sorry Ig. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's not that." Iggy said quietly. "It's just, she's not okay with it and Gazzy's not. Not to mention I've traumatized Angel!"

"You didn't traumatize her." Fang said leaning back. "Beside, you prepared her for sex."

"Yeah, sex that's 10 YEARS AWAY!" Fang smiled. He leaned forward and lightly pecked Iggy's lips.

"Just, promise not to leave me Igs" Said child nodded.

"Ok Fang, I won't." He smiled and walked with Iggy to their room. He helped the lesser get changed and lied down beside him.

"I love you Fang."

"Love you too Igs." Fang said a little confused. Why was Iggy so emotional these few days? Ever since they told everyone of their relationship, it was like he was on permanent PMS, bitchy one minute, sad the next, and rarely happy. He'd have to ask him in the morning.


	9. Sorry Chapter 8

**Hello again. . . Set after the third book.**

**Warning: none **

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter.**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Sorry**_

Iggy woke up the following morning to feel Fang sitting up.

"Hey Fang, what's up?" Iggy asked with a yawn. He felt the bed shift and the weight disappeared, its times like these he really hated being blind.

"Where are you going?"

"No where Iggy. I'm just brushing my hair." Fang said softly, turning to Iggy.

"Fang, is something bothering you?" Iggy asked, standing up and walking over to his beloved.

"Why have you been so emotional lately?" Iggy was caught off guard.

"What?"

"Well, you're either really happy, or sad, and then out of no where, you're angry." Iggy chuckled.

"I've always been that way Fang. Remember when they took Angel and I was mad because I couldn't help because I was blind?" Fang nodded the smirked remembering.

"Yeah, I also remembered when we came back you were so happy and relieved." Iggy smiled.

"I always had mood swings, you're just noticing more now because you're always around me" He said with a smile to brighten the darkest of times.

"Your right Ig." Iggy smiled.

"You know it" Fang lightly punched Iggy's arm and said boy laughed.

"You gonna cook us some breakfast?" Fang asked.

"Sure, let's go." Fang smiled and grabbed Iggy's hand, walking down the hall to the kitchen with him.

After everyone ate, they all settled down in the living room. Nudge took out a board game and smiled.

"Who wants to play?" She asked. "Oh, wait, I'm sorry Ig, I totally for got for a minute. You just blend in so well. No one would ever even notice your bl-"Max placed her hand over Nudge's mouth. "Sorry."

"Its fine Nudge." Iggy said a sad smile on his face.

"I'll help you out Iggy." Fang offered.

"Thanks. But I'm ok. I'm going to have a nap. You play."

"Are you sure?" Fang asked as Iggy stood.

"Yeah" With that said, he turned and slowly made his way back to his room.


	10. tell me these things Ig!

**Hello again. . . Set after the third book.**

**Warning: Sexual content… kind of **

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG13?**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Tell me these things Ig!**_

Fang sighed as he entered his shared room. On the bed, sprawled out, was a snoring Iggy. Tears stained his cheeks and he seemed to be shaking. Fang walked over and lied done on the only section that wasn't occupied by the other. He placed his hand on Iggy side and rubbed it.

"Hey, Igs? You alright?" There was a sniffle and Iggy opened his eyes.

"I'm fine Fang." Fang knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Iggy, was it what Nudge said?" Said boy nodded slowly.

"It's just, why do I have to be the blind one? Why can't Gazzy, nudge or Max? why me?" He said sitting up placing his hands on his cheeks.

"I honestly don't know Ig, but I promise you this, I will try my best to get your eyesight back, even if I have to trade in my own eyes." Iggy smiled at him.

"Thanks fang. But you can't. They already said its permanent, followed by an "oops"." He stated. A frustrated sigh left his lips. "I don't even know what you look like! At least, not since the last time I saw you." Fang smiled. He took Iggy's hand in his and placed it to his face. Iggy smiled at him.

"Can I?"

"Yes, Iggy, you can." Iggy's smile grew enough to show those perfect white teeth. His finger moved slowly along Fang's forehead and hairline. From there they traveled down his nose and he smiled. Not too big, not too small. He lifted his second hand and placed them on the thin cheeks. His thumbs ran over his closed eyes and his eyebrows. The over his lips to his strong jaw.

"You truly are handsome Fang." Said man blushed.

"Thanks Ig. But no where's near as handsome as you are." With that said he leaned forward and captured the others lips in a passionate kiss. He licked the other's lip, begging for entrance.

Iggy complied by opening his mouth and meeting Fang's wet muscle. A moan left the darker's lips as his hands went to Iggy's waist. The leaser's went around Fang's shoulders, hanging loosely. They pulled apart panting for air.

"I love you Igs."

"I love you too Fnick." Iggy said with a smirk.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." Iggy just smirked at him.

"You know you like it." He lightly bit Fang's nose. Fang smirked.

"Tease."

"Who is? Surly you don't mean me." Iggy said placing his hand to his chest, looking astonished.

"Yes you, you dick."

"Hey! No name calling!" Iggy said growling, Fang just put on his usual smirk.

"Awe, but you look so sexy when your angry."

"Don't push it Fang, you know we can't. I do not wish to traumatize Angel further than necessary."

"Come on Ig!"

"Back off Fang!"

"Please?" Iggy growled.

"Nock it off!" Fang leaned forward and captured Iggy's ear between his teeth.

"FANG!"

"What?" He asked starting to kiss down his neck.

"Quit it!"

"No."

"FANG!" Fang smiled and nibbled on his collarbone. "S-stop it!"

"But you don't want me to." Iggy let out a moan then whacked Fang outside of his head.

"What was that for!?"

"I said no Fang, and I mean it! When I'm ready I'll let you know!" Realization hit Fang like a ton of bricks. Iggy wasn't saying no in fear of the others hearing, he himself was afraid. He wasn't ready. Fang backed up and stared into those unseeing eyes.

"Igs, why didn't you say something?"

"Because, you would have left me." Iggy said with a small smile.

"No I wouldn't have." He leaned forward and lightly pecked Iggy's lips.

"That's what I won't leave means Ig, it means, I'm not leaving you! I'll wait a year if I have to! I'll wait forever!" Iggy nodded.

"If you weren't ready, why did you strip tease for me?"

"'cuz I'm not scared of my body, just being umm . . . well, you know!" Fang smiled.

"Alright, we'll wait." Iggy smiled and nodded.

"Let's get some diner."


	11. Author’s apology

Author's apology.

Hello my fellow readers, I'm very sorry I have not yet updated. I have the whole story, except for the last three chapters, written out. The reason I have not updated yet is because I lent my flash disk, which contains my story, to my friend so she could print off the rest of our assignment. It will be updated, if not tomorrow, than Thursday. That is a promise.

Stays with me, some chapters are boring, while others can be very entertaining.

DannyRebecca


	12. Dance with me

**Hello again. . . because I didn't get to update last time, I'm giving you two chapters! Yay me! Set after the third book.**

**Warning: Dancin'! **

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. I would also have to share them with ****I AM A NAPOLEAN DYNOMITE FREAK. **** Mmmm, Figgy.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Dance with me**_

Fang sighed contently after eating the wonderful meal his boyfriend had made. He smiled as Iggy walked paced him. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Iggy, causing him to fall on his lap. Iggy let out a gasp as he fell onto the provided lap.

"No one is in here Ig." Fang whispered when said boy had tightened, listening intently for others. He was still a little uncomfortable about PDA. By the looks of it, Fang was too damn horny to give a shit.

"Oh, umm, ok." Fang smiled as Iggy blush.

"Let's go listen to some music for a bit until we fall asleep." Iggy smiled.

"I'd like that Fang" Iggy stood up and took Fangs hand. They lead each other down the hall and to their joined room. Once they entered the room, Fang turned on the CD player and walked up to Iggy.

"Dance with me." He took Iggy's hand in his and placed his other around the nervous boys back.

Iggy placed his loose arm around Fang's shoulder and lowered his head onto that same spot. Heaven by DJ Sammy started to play and Iggy loosened up a little. Fang started to sway with his, a smile on his angelic face, with closed eyes. Iggy closed his unseeing eyes and swayed with him. They turned slowly and smiled.

"You have no clue how much I love you Igs." Fang whispered in his ear.

"And nor you to how much I love you." He replied softly.

"This song reminds me of you Igs, you know that?" Iggy felt his cheeks get hot.

"Really" Fang nodded against the taller one's shoulder.

"'I'm Gonna Be, 500 miles' by the proclaimers is what I think of you."

"Why? Because you would walk 500 miles, and five hundred more, just to be the man to walk a thousand miles to fall down at my door?" Iggy laughed

"More like fly." Fang laughed along with him.

"Point taken, don't forget to take a break so I can ravish you when you finally make it back to me." Fang turned his head into Iggy's neck and playfully snarled and portended to eat his neck, just like a parent would to a child. Iggy began laughing and pushed fang playfully.

"That tickles!" Fang laughed and lightly kissed him. The song ended and they both smiled.

"I love you Ig."

"That's the third time today."

"I know, I love you, I love you and, did I mention, I love you?"

"I love you too fang." Iggy said chuckling. "Come on, let's get some sleep.


	13. Kidnapped?

**Hello again. . . Set after the third book.**

**Warning: none graphic nudity**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter and ****I AM A NAPOLEAN DYNOMITE FREAK**

_**Chapter 11**_

**Kidnapped?**

Iggy woke the next morning alone. He froze. It was cold, very cold. Why was it cold? A shiver raked through his body and his unseeing eyes opened. He went to sit up, but was unable to. He felt cold metal against his back, around his wrists, chest, and each leg. There was one other on his forehead, refusing to let him move. He started to panic. He began to thrash about, pulling and started to yell.

"You're awake" A very familiar voice rang out. The one that belonged to no other, than Ari himself.

_Meanwhile . . . _

Fang stirred and opened his eyes. He turned to the side and blinked. Where was Iggy? He looked towards the opened window and confusion ran across his face. _We never open the window._ He stood up and walked out of the room. He looked in the Kitchen, no Iggy. He looked in the Living room, a sleeping Gazzy, but nothing else. He knocked on the bathroom door before opening it, nothing. He did the next best thing . . .

"MAX! MAX!" Fang yelled banging on her door repeatedly.

"What!?" Her hair was tossed about the place and she had death in her eyes. A tear slipped from Fang's right eye.

"I- I can't f-find Iggy!" Max stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want from me?" Iggy screamed at him. He felt the cold hand of his enemy, on his bare arm. Wait bare? Didn't he sleep wit a shirt? It was Fang who only sleeps in boxers. Was _he_ wearing boxers?

"Nothing too much, just to restore your sight" Iggy blinked. Why would he want to restore his sight?

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to see what I'm about to do. Right now, you have a bandage around your head. I know what your thinking, how did you kidnap me, how did you know I was awake?" Ari said a smirk plastered on his overstretched face.

"It was easy; you really shouldn't leave your window unlocked. I knew you were up because of the way your body tensed." Iggy just laid there.

"Ah, its time." Iggy tensed up even more as the other approached. The clasps holding him down lifted and Ari walked to his left side.

"We have to find him. You guys ready?" Max asked the flock, there was a lot of uh huh's and yes's to go around.

"What if we find him and he's dead, or they cut off his wings, or he's in a cage, or he's near death or, or, or,-"

"NUDGE!" Fang yelled as they took flight. "Can we NOT talk about that right now!?" Max was surprised. Emotionless Fang was in the middle of panic road, scared for his precious Iggy.

Iggy covered his eyes as a bright light hit him. He hissed in pain and slowly moved his hands. Everything was blurry. He blinked a few times as colours started to break threw. He sat up and looked around.

"Welcome to the world of colours. Ari said stretching his arms out. Iggy looked around at the silver utensils and other objects. There were few other things that jumped out. He decided that he liked green the best so far. He looked down and felt his cheeks get hot. He _was_ naked!

"Why am I naked?" He asked looking towards Ari.

"Because" He stepped forward and smirked at him. Iggy gulped. Some one came up from behind and trapped his arms back down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled. He started kicking but his legs were so tired. They were strapped down, spread wide. He froze. _No, no! Fang's supposed to be my first! Not this creep! I'm not ready! No, no, no, no, NO!_ His eyes bulged as a tear slipped. His vision blued as he saw Ari peal his shirt off. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he let out a muffled sob. Ari's pants hit the ground followed by his boxers.

"For all we know he's being raped!" Fang yelled. Gazzy and Angel had been telling them that their wings were getting really tired and soar. They had been flying for two and a half hours now.

"You think that we don't know that!? But if we don't get some type of rest, we won't have the strength to save him!" Max stated to Fang as they landed on the ground in a clearing.

"Ten minutes." Fang said sitting on a rock. Angel walked up to Max.

"He's really scared. All he's thinking about is what could be happening to him. I'm scared to Max."

Panic rose in Iggy as Ari lay on top of him. More tears slipped but the sobbing stopped. His throat hurt so badly. _Oh god, oh god. Just let me die. Fang! Fang where are you! I need you! W-what if he doesn't notice I'm gone! What if he doesn't care? Oh Fang. Let me die already. . ._


	14. ch11Please, Help me?

**Hello again. . . Set after the third book.**

**Warning: Rape**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. **

_**Chapter 12**_

**Please, help me**

_Oh god, oh god. Just let me die. Fang! Fang where are you! I need you! W-what if he doesn't notice I'm gone! What if he doesn't care? Oh Fang. Let me die already. . ._

Ari nibbled on Iggy's ear and smiled at the whimper that left the other's mouth.

"This is going to be so much fun." He whispered, his hot breath tickling Iggy's ear.

"Please, don't" It was hoarse, and barley above a whisper, but it was there. Ari just smirked and trailed kisses down Iggy's chest. His hand slid down the taunt muscle and ghosted over the other's member. Iggy let out a cry of shock. He tried his best, but his sexual urges took over. He felt himself start to harden and he closed his eyes in shame.

"I have a bad feeling" Angel said flying over to Max.

"I know sweetie. We all do." She said glancing at the youngest of the flock.

"I read Fang's thoughts. He's terrified. All he can think about is what might be happening to Iggy. It's disturbing." Max sighed and glanced at the worried expression on Fang's face. She glanced up a head.

"Five minutes until, were at the gate!" She called over the wind. Angel nodded and slowed down.

Tears streamed down his face as Ari smirked. His face lay centimeters above the terrified boy's member.

His tongue slipped out and flicked the tip of the engorged erection. Iggy let out a gasp and he closed his eyes, in fear of the enemy seeing his eyes roll. He hissed as more of his member slid in the hot, slick mouth. His eyes shot open when he was fully in. he felt the wet muscle slide along his penis and on the underside of the vein.

A low moan slid from his lips as his hands balled into fists. _I'm sorry Fang. Forgive me._ He let out a howl as Ari's talented mouth sucked harder. He began to pant as he felt a strange pain build up in his erection. His stomach started to coil and he howled again. His hips began to thrust on their own account. He panted harder and began to sweat. His eyes closed and his back arched. He howled out his completion and collapsed.

His breath started to settle and he sighed, hopeful that it was over. But fate was on vacation, along with its good pals luck and hope. All that was left was pain and misery, served with depression and fear. Tears spilled as Ari re-awakened his length and pressed his body on top of his, a smile plastered on his face.

His eyes widened in fear when he felt the rather large member at his back entrance. In one thrust Ari entered him, causing a pained scream to escape Iggy's mouth as he felt himself being torn open, he felt the blood run down his thigh and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

They all froze as they heard a pained scream.

"IGGY!" Fang yelled, diving towards the school.

"Fang! Wait!" Max called, but he wouldn't listen. They all dove down headed after Fang and his loved one.

Iggy had stopped crying a while ago. He was off in his own dark world. He blinked as the raw pain never subsided. It hurt, but he couldn't cry. He was out of tears, his throat felt dry and soar. He closed his eyes as he felt liquid enter him, mixing in with his blood, stinging his entrance. He winced as Ari excited him, a smirk on his face.

"I'll be back." He untied the boy. All Iggy did was roll up in a ball, and start o shake. He had been broken. He had no hope left, just fear. Is this what would happen to him everyday for now on? Ari left the room and Iggy closed his eyes. He heard a scream and scrunched up tighter.

Fang entered the room as Max took care of Ari. He froze.

"Iggy?" he said looking to the bundle, surrounded by blood, knees to his naked torso. "IGGY!" He rushed for ward and lifted him onto his lap. "Iggy wake up! Wake up!" Said boy's eyes began to flutter.

"Fang?"

"Oh, god Igs, what did he do to you!" Tears slid down his cheeks as he held Iggy close.

"You never told me you had brown hair, or eyes for that matter." Fang froze.

"H-how did-"His eyes widened and he let his wings out.

"What colour are they?"

"Not now Fang, I'm tired."

"What colour Iggy!" Iggy jumped.

"Blackish-purple! They're a blackish purple." Tears streamed down his face.

"You can see?"

"Yes, can I sleep now?" Fang nodded and held him closer. Max stepped in.

"Oh god, Iggy."

"We have to take more breaks on the way. I'm carrying him on my back, there's no way he can fly." Max just nodded. Fang wrapped Iggy up in his jacket and they were off.

**This is not the end, just the first twist.**


	15. ch13, scared

**Hello again . . . sorry for saying the last chapter was chapter 11, it was 12, this is thirteen… sorry I didn't update sooner, I was at my grandma's and they don't know what technology is :P**

**Warning: none**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Oh, and sorry about how short my chapters tend to be, they look a lot longer on word :P**

**To answer Chazz-It-Up's question, yes I did manage to come up with the idea, mind you Tomo Potter helped out with my grammar and spelling along with what made no sense. **

**Thanks to: wildrose Vampire, for loving the story, sorry about the cliffy :P but here's the rest. So, smiles :P**

_**Chapter 13**_

**Scared**

Iggy opened his eyes in the middle of the night and jumped at all the dim colours. Memory after memory of the previous night flashed before his eyes. His eyes widened in fear and he moved as far back on the bed as possible. He looked around the room and spotted Fang. His eyebrow was raised and he stepped forewords.

Iggy scooted back even further, as if trying to go through the headboard.

"Iggy?" Fang questioned, stopping his advances. "What's wrong? It's just me. You trust me right?" Iggy nodded and loosened a bit. Fang walked over and crawled up beside Iggy. Iggy dove into Fang's chest, knocking him over and began to sob.

"Sh, it's alright Igs, its ok. I'm here, he won't hurt you again." At the mention of 'he', Iggy tightened up and, sobbed harder. "Calm down babe, its fine!" Iggy slowly started to stop.

"F-Fang?"

"Yes?" He said looking into the glossy eyes of his comrade, no, love.

"I hurt. My ass hurts, my arms hurt, my back hurts, and I just hurt." He leaned back into Fang and snuggled him. Fang winced and Iggy tried to go through his chest, or so it seemed anyways. He wrapped his arms around him.

Iggy wanted to be close, but this just wasn't close enough. He needed closer. He needed to be one with him, but how? Fang lied down and pulled Iggy on top of him. Iggy slowly smiled and closed his eyes. Soon after, he fell asleep. Fang stayed up the rest of the night, just watching Iggy sleep. Needless to say, he looked like shit in the morning, and Iggy could finally tell him that.

"Wow, don't you look shitty."

"Thanks." Fang smiled down at the now awake Iggy.

"Your welcome. I'm hungry." Fang smirked.

"You're the cook." Iggy laughed

"Good point"

"Full of them" Fang said proudly. Iggy poked his package.

"Is that one of them?"

"Iggy!" Fang wined at him. "Don't tease me!"

"Sorry. I was thinking. Maybe later, we could . . . you know." Fang went red.

"Oh, I mean, if you're sure you want to do . . . that." He said looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I am." Fang smiled and kissed him.

"Well, nice to know your felling better." Max said smirking. They both separated and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm going to make brekky now." Iggy said standing up and stretching. He was in Fang's shirt and Fang's boxers. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I couldn't find yours." He answered smirking.

"Next time, look in the dresser." Iggy announced. With that, he stood up and left to make breakfast.


	16. NO Igs! Stop it!

**Hello again. . . Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters, so 14, almost halfway :P. go me go :P**

**Warning: none **

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7 :P**

**To answer Chazz-It-Up's question, Iggy **_**is**_** in Fangs clothes, Fang said he could not find Iggy's cloths, that's why Iggy is wearing Fang's, Iggy told Fang to loom in the dresser next time.**

_**Chapter 14**_

**NO Igs! Stop it!**

Breakfast came and went, as did lunch. Fang noticed that throughout the whole day, Iggy had been acting really strange. He would glance at Fang and close his eyes with a shudder. Something was wrong. About an hour before dinner, Fang decided to talk to Iggy about his behavior. However, what happened when he met up with Iggy in their room was not what he expected.

"Iggy ca-" he was roughly cut off by a pair of lips, followed by hands. His eyes widened and he tried to push him off, slowly starting to suffocate. When he finally got the boy off he had a look of confusion, followed by surprise. Iggy was naked.

"U-um, Igs?" Iggy smirked and walked forwards, throwing himself back on Fang. Fang felt his shirt start to lift. He put his hands on Iggy's and tried to push it back down. Said boy let out a deep growl of anger. Fang was shocked to say the least.

"Iggy! St-" But he just thrust his tongue past the lips instead. Fang knew what was happening. Iggy was trying to make things better; at least that's what he thought he was doing. He was worried that Fang would not want him because his chastity was taken by none other than Ari. He had to stop him. This wasn't right. _But it feels so good. NO bad Fang! Do NOT take advantage of him. Heh, why am I on a bed? FUCK_. Fang snapped out of his haze and rolled over, pinning Iggy under him.

"Stop this now! You don't want this! Please! Don't do this to yourself!" Iggy stared at him. His eyes began to water.

"I'm contaminated. All I can think about was what happened. You hate me! You hate me because I was taken by, by, _him_!" Fang grabbed Iggy's cheeks and stared into his eyes.

"I don't hate you Iggy, I love you, and you know that! Sure I'm mad that I'm not your first, but I think of it this way, I'll be the first to make . . . well," He closed his eyes. By god this was awkward. "To make love to you." Iggy blushed.

"He raped you, he didn't make love to you, I want to make love to you, not just sex. But not yet." He stated rolling off of the other and pulling him to his chest and giving him a kiss.

"Go get some clothes on, supper should be ready soon." Iggy whipped his eyes and nodded, standing up and walking to his dresser. He pulled out a black t-shirt and black jeans. He sighed pulling up his blue boxers followed by his pants and then his shirt.

"I'll meet you out there ok Igs?" Iggy nodded and stepped out. Fang rammed his head on the wall and growled at his erection. He walked out to see Iggy leaning against the wall, tears staining his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, no more crying." He walked up to him and embraced the poor child. Iggy grasped his sleeved and cried into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, it's ok." Iggy nodded rubbing his nose on Fangs shoulder. Fang's face changed from pity to disgust.

"You did not just whip your snot on my shirt?" Iggy started to laugh.

"Sorry Fang."

"It's ok. I'll just, not touch that side of my shirt." He replied, a smile plastered on his face.

"Come on, let's go eat."


	17. bout time

**WOOO HOO! Half way done! Possibly . . . Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: Oral sex**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

**By the way, if you do not like my style of writing, storyline, or just this story, then DON'T READ IT! Don't complain to me, I honestly don't give a crap. I wrote this because writing is a hobby of mine. I didn't write it so you could flame me. So if you enjoy this story, read away, review, and please be respectful. If you don't, go away.**

_**Chapter 15**_

'**Bout time!**

A sigh escaped Fang's mouth as he sunk lower into the steaming bath. Iggy sat on the toilet seat smiling at him. Fang had offered to have a bath with him, but Iggy just wanted to watch. Fang opened an eye and smirked at Iggy. Said boy was only in his boxers, drooling at Fang.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" Fang said, a smirk presenting itself. "We don't have to do anything, just, well, sit." Iggy blushed and glanced down at his boxers, a budge making its self known.

"I'm ok" Fang smiled and nodded at him. He closed his eyes and let another sigh slip out as he sunk all the way under. Iggy groaned as he watched Fangs muscles jump under the hot water. He shivered. Fang lifted his head back up, his hair appearing almost black and plastered to him like a second skin.

"Fine!" Iggy shouted and Fang jumped.

"Fine what?" Fang asked moving his hair out of his face.

"I'll, you know." Iggy said blushing.

"Have a bath?" Fang questioned his smirk widening. Iggy just shot him a glare.

"Sarcastic asshole" His blush spread down his neck and torso as he pulled down his boxers. He lifted it up over the bulge and slid it down his legs. Fang blushed also and sat up, spreading his legs to make room for Iggy. Said boy placed a foot in the water and winced at the heat.

"You want me to add some cold to it?"

"No, it's fine." He replied a smile on his face. He placed his other foot in the water and slowly began to lower himself. Fang bit his lip as Iggy's rear was presented. He smiled when Iggy was seated between his legs. He grabbed a washcloth and began to soap it up.

"Do you mind?" Fang asked, presenting the cloth to Iggy. He shook his head and Fang smiled a big smile. He placed the soapy cloth on Iggy's back and slid it over the right shoulder; his left hand on Iggy's left shoulder. Both hands massaged the loosening muscled and Iggy began to groan. Fang smiled and ran it across to the other shoulder and repeated.

"That's really nice." Iggy moaned out. Fang just smiled and moved on to the middle section. The tight muscles showed as the blonde relaxed even further. His hands moved lower and began to massage his hips. He felt Iggy tense up and moved up higher on his back. Iggy smiled knowingly. Once his back was washed, Fang rinsed up the cloth and whipped off all the suds. He pulled the taller backwards and onto his chest.

Iggy slipped a little on the wet torso but made himself comfy.

"Fang?" Iggy asked. He needed to ask Fang something that had been bothering him for a while know.

"Yeah Ig?" he answered, playing with the shorter blonde locks.

"Are we ever gonna move in together?" Fang smiled.

"You and I only just turned fifteen. Maybe when were sixteen or seventeen? That ok?" Iggy nodded and snuggled closer. Fang wrapped his arms around the slicked up torso and held Iggy's hands in his. Their hands were on the center of Iggy's chest. Iggy leaned his head aside and sighed into the crook of Fang's neck. Iggy froze as he felt something hard press against his lower back.

"I'm sorry Ig."

"It's ok." Fang remembered the one his lover was sporting and closed his eyes. They stayed there for a half an hour like that, arms around each other and smiling.

"Come on Ig, we gotta get out, the water's starting to freeze." Iggy nodded and leaned forewords, a yawn being presented. Fang smiled and sat up. his arms went around Iggy's lower waist and he placed his head on his back. A smile presented.

"Weren't you the one that wanted me to get out?" Fang nodded.

"Yeah, and?" Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Fang. I'm tired. I wanna go to bed." Fang nodded again and let go. Iggy stood up and grabbed a towel. Fang unplugged the tub and stepped out, grabbing a towel also. They walked to their room side by side, hand in hand. Fang threw off the towel and crawled onto the bed. The cold sheets hit his erection and he shuddered. Iggy smiled and slid under the covers, also shuddering. They looked at each other knowingly. Iggy nodded and Fang sat up. He grabbed Iggy's hand and lightly kissed him.

"You sure?" the taller nodded and Fang smiled. He leaned back down and planted a kiss on him. The kiss became more passionate as Fang opened his mouth and tenderly licked Iggy's lips.

Iggy's mouth opened and met the others tongue. A battle of dominance broke out with Fang as the victor. Iggy moaned and smiled, his hands wrapping around Fang's back and pulling him closer. Said boy moved his hands down the others body and rested on his hips.

The darker one left the blonde's lips and started down his neck. Iggy let out a quiet gasp as Fang chose a certain spot to suck. His hand went from Fang's back and slid up and into his hair. Fang laid butterfly kisses along his shoulder and to his collar bone. He nibbled and sucked along the bone and was presented with a louder moan. His hand ran up and down Iggy's sides taking note as to were his muscles would jump.

His mouth traveled lower and sucked in a nipple. He glanced up, checking on Iggy, only to find his eyes closed and sweat began to trickle down his forehead. He smiled and continued his abuse. He leaned back and let his hot breath ghost over it, causing the other to shiver, before moving to its twin to deliver the same treatment. He felt the hands tighten and herd Iggy speak.

"Please Fang." He had this look in his eyes, something between lust and need.

"Alright, I'm working on it." Fang smirked, kissing a trail lower. He got to Iggy's genital area and kissed everywhere but the needy flesh.

"Fang!" Iggy all but whined. Fang chuckled.

"Ok, ok." He lifted his head, a blush dusting his cheeks. He lightly licked the pre-cum off of Iggy's erection. He felt a hand fly to his head and herd something between a gasp and a moan. This only encouraged him. He licked up the main vein on the underside of the penis. Iggy squeezed his hair tighter and gasped. Fang consumed the enlarged head and sucked nice and hard. Iggy yelled and placed his free hand on Fang's head, arching his back. Fang slid the enlarged penis as far down as he could. His left hand fondled Iggy's sac and his right covered what his mouth could not. He began to slowly bob his head then began to set a pace.

"F-f-f-ang!" Iggy chocked out. Said boy pulled his head back a bit and glanced at Iggy. His head was thrown to the side, sweat dripping down his body, hips starting to thrust, panting hard. He allowed Iggy to thrust into his mouth. With one last scream Iggy released into Fang's mouth. The shorter of the two swallowed as much as he could, and the bit that leaked out, he quickly licked up. Iggy laid panting, and shivering.

"Wh- what about y-you?" Iggy asked.

"I'm fine. It will go away soon." Iggy could only nod. He rolled onto his side and cuddled up to Fang. Fang smiled and held him close, allowing dreams to flow.


	18. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!

**Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: nakedness**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. This needs to be settled! Tomo Potter and I will live **_**with**_** Fang and Iggy . . . even though I sooo prefer Igs :P **

_**Chapter 16**_

**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!**

Iggy woke up the next morning in a tangled mess of limbs. A smile graced his face. He felt, comfortable, refreshed, and a bit dirty, but he liked it. He lifted his head and turned his blue eyes towards Fang and an even wider smile spread. Fang was sleeping as sound as ever. His arms were around Iggy and his head tilted down as if trying to reach the other's forehead.

Iggy jumped when a kiss was actually placed on his head.

"Morning" Fang whispered snuggling up closer. Iggy smiled.

"Was what happened real?" Fang nodded, a mile plastered on his face.

"Make me breakfast! I'm hungry!" Fang ordered smirking.

"Yes oh, mighty Fang" Iggy replied rolling his eyes and sitting up. He stretched and stood. He walked over to his dresser only to be tackled against the wall. He let out a yelp of surprise.

"Don't move! I have a weapon!" Iggy cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling alright Fang?" Fang giggled, _giggled!_

"Well, I woke up at six, had some coffee, watched T.V. had another cup of coffee and a chocolate bar, Played on the computer, had some pixie sticks and more coffee, then lay down to have you stir and wake up!" Fang had a lopsided smirk plastered on his face. Iggy's eyes became saucers!

"Fang! You had all that sugar and caffeine and didn't share?" Fang pouted.

"I didn't wanna wake you up. You look so cute sleeping!" He said in a baby voice, pinching his cheek. Iggy growled.

"I should make a SUGAR FREE breakfast!" Iggy half yelled at him. Fang pouted. "Stop that!"

"Why?" Fang asked, his eyes widening and pouting more, turning his head to the side.

"Because you look like a little girl!" Iggy stated. Fang's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I do NOT look like a girl!"

"You yell like one." Iggy said and started running, Fang just behind him. Iggy ran into the kitchen and Fang froze, feeling a breeze. He glanced down and blushed. Max's Face went the colour of tomatoes, Nudge fainted, Angel gasped and turned around, and Gazzy just stared, and stared, and . . . well, fainted.

"I'll be right back." Fang said, clasping his hands over his genital area, his blush spreading down his neck and chest. Iggy snorted.

"See you in a bit!" He called after him. Fang muttered something along the lines of 'go to hell' and 'bite me jackass '.


	19. Bad boy, bad!

**Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: smacking!**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Bad boy, bad!**_

Breakfast was served and Fang began to loosen up, and calm down. Iggy smiled as he sat on Fang's lap. Fang smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"That is so cute!" Nudge squealed. Fang winced and smiled at her. Iggy just smirked and kissed Fang deeply.

"Will you get a room!?" Gazzy yelled out from the corner of the room.

"You sure you wanna stick us in a room alone together?" Iggy asked raising an eyebrow.

"What would matter? All I heard last night was you calling Fang's stupid name!"

"Hey. Both of you" Max yelled standing up. Iggy and Gazzy had barely noticed they were standing in front of each other.

"Stay out of this!" Both boys yelled at her. Max opened her mouth to have Fang pick Iggy up and toss him over his shoulder like dead wait.

"HEY!" Iggy shouted. "Put me down!"

"No." was the only reply. Fang walked into their room and plopped Iggy down on the bed. "I never thought I'd have to do this, especially to a teenager." Fang said narrowing his eyes.

"Lie on your stomach."

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Do it!" Fang let out a low growl. Iggy sighed and did as told. He gasped out in surprise as he felt Fang yank down his shorts and boxers.

"What are you- OW!" He yelped as a stinging pain shot threw his backside, but also sending pleasure down to his groin.

"What was that- OW! Stop it- OWCH!" Iggy yelled as his rear became red. Fang smirked as Iggy shuddered. He knew damn well that he'd like that, but also be pissed for being treated like a child.

"Now, stay in here until you've learned not to make Gazzy uncomfortable then yell at him for speaking out his opinions." Fang said a smirk present.

"By golly Fang, I don't believe I've ever heard you say so much in one time!" Iggy said sarcastically.

SMACK

"OWA! Will you stop it?" But when he turned back around, Fang was gone. He sat up and winced, slowly pulling his boxers back up, along with his shorts.


	20. Making Plans!

**Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: none**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Making Plans!**_

Supper had just finished and Iggy walked back to the bedroom. Fang smiled. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into his shared room.

"You ok Igs?" Fang asked sitting beside Iggy. Said boy was in a ball on the bed, knees to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?" Fang asked lying down behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Iggy onto his chest.

"Does it always hurt?" Iggy asked looking at him.

"Does what always hurt?"

"Um . . . well . . . You know! That!" He said glancing over his shoulder at his rear. Fang blushed, but realized, he had to try and answer this maturely for him.

"Well, it's supposed to hurt at first. I'd have to prepare you-"

"Who said I'd be bottom?" Iggy said raising an eyebrow.

"Will you let me finish?" Iggy just nodded. "Ok. I'd have to prepare you first using my fingers. Then, I'd take you, at first it would hurt, but it will feel better soon after." Fang explained, mentally patting himself on the back for not breaking out in a fit of giggles halfway through. However, Iggy began to laugh. Fang rolled his eyes at the immaturity, but soon after began to chuckle then have it blown into a full out fit of laughs. They collapsed on the floor and tried to catch their breaths. Iggy started gasping as Fang patted his back, laughing even harder.

After about ten minutes they finally called down.

"Hey. Igs?" Fang asked sitting up, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, Fnick." Fang closed his eyes and snorted.

"The rest of the flock is going out tomorrow, you know, to get some air, wanna watch movies and stuff with me?" Iggy blushed, as did Fang.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good. I already have the movies picked." Iggy's brow made it's signature move, it raised.

"How'd you know I was gonna say yes?" Iggy asked.

"Well, it was so obvious, you'll do anything to spend alone time with me."

"Touché" With that in mind, they went under the covers, cuddled up, and fell asleep.


	21. Am i Ready

**Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: Kissing**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: I dunno, PG13 to be safe**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Am I Ready?**_

Iggy woke up the next morning alone in his bed. He looked around the room but saw nothing. He got dressed in slacks and a t-shirt. After he was dressed, he left the room with a yawn and proceeded to the kitchen. He froze when he spotted Fang. He was standing over the oven, covered in flower, making pancakes.

"Did something blow up?" He looked around. Everything was covered in flour.

"No, I just dropped the flour bag, trying to get it off of the top shelf. The bag was opened and most of the flower fell on my head." Iggy smirked.

"Well, I made you pancakes!" Fang said smiling, holding out a plate with three pancakes that were the size of the pan.

"Thank you very snicker much Fang" Fang rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's watch a movie." Iggy smiled and followed behind him, with his over sized pancakes.

It took Iggy about an hour to eat his pancakes, but as soon as the plate left his lap and was on the floor, so was he.

"Jesus Fang! Horny much?" Iggy asked as Fang began nipping at his jaw. A moan left his parted lips as Fang's hand traveled up his shirt.

"Wait Fang" Fang huffed, sending shivers down Iggy's spine.

"What's wrong?"

"I call top." Iggy said, smirking.

"Forget it." Fang mumbled kissing Iggy hard.

"Fang" He said as another kiss was placed on his lips. "Fang!" and another. "FANG!"

"What!"

"I have to pee." Fang growled and got off him. Iggy walked down the hall and into the washroom. He looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection. Did he really want this? Was he really ready? Would he regret this, did he even love Fang? A tear fell and his face hardened. Yes he wanted this, he needed this. Yeas he was ready, he was more than ready. No, he would not regret this; he would love it and pray for it every night. Did he love Fang? Hell yes, when he looked into the future, all he saw was his face. He loved him, he needed this, and he was ready.

He wiped his hear and headed back to the living room, where the movie was forgotten, and would be for the rest of the day, and possibly the night. He walked into the living room with a smile.


	22. CH20, True Love

**Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: Lemon**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**True love**_

Iggy stepped into the living room, a smile plastered on his face. However, it soon turned into shock when he found himself against a wall with someone's mouth against his own. He began to kiss back, angling his head to the left for better access. Fang licked his upper lip while running his hands from Iggy's hip, up and under his t-shirt and hooking around his shoulders.

Iggy opened his mouth acceptingly and stretched out his tongue. Fang's met his and they began the battle. Fang was victorious and he smiled. He broke the kiss to bring Iggy's shirt over his head and onto the floor.

Iggy groaned as the cool air hit his heated flesh. His breath was heavy and shaky. He placed his hands on Fang's waist and slowly lifted his shirt up, feeling the abs on the way, and dropping it next to his own. Fang let out a similar moan to Iggy's groan.

They glanced at each other's chests and smiled. Iggy hesitantly reached out his right hand and placed his fingertips on Fang's collarbone. He slowly slid it down, over his nipples, feeling a shudder. He went lower and trailed it down his taunt stomach, feeling the muscles jump under his fingers. He traced the abs and glanced back at Fang, letting his hand drop.

Fang smiled and lightly ran his hand down Iggy's ribs. Iggy moved further away.

"That tickles!" He whispered a smile upon his lips. Fang smirked.

"I know." He took Iggy's hand and led him to the couch. They sat down, facing each other. Their legs were crossed, with the knees touching. Fang uncrossed his knees and tugged on Iggy's, asking him to do the same. Iggy complied, with lust filled eyes. Fang leaned forwards and pulled him up onto his lap. Iggy felt Fang's erection press into his thigh and let out a moan of gratitude.

Fang leaned forwards and captured the taller one's lips with his own. He began to play with the elastic on the sweat pants and carefully slid them down, revealing black boxers. They stood up and the blonde's pants hit the floor. He stepped out and kissed deeply, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper of his jeans. He broke the kiss to slide down Fang's legs along with the jeans. Fang stepped out of them and lifted Iggy back up. He lightly kissed him and tugged on the last of the clothing. Iggy stiffened but loosened soon after.

"Before I remove them, are you defiantly sure?" Fang asked, pulling back, looking into the glazed eyes.

"Yes, oh god yeah" Iggy replied pulling Fang in for a kiss. Fang almost ripped the boxers off, followed by his own. He backed Iggy up against the nearest wall and Iggy groaned. Fang graduated from his lip to his jaw, lightly nipping and sucking, all the while rolling his bare hips against Iggy's. Iggy moaned loudly, rolling his hips also, trying to create more friction, their erection hitting each other.

Fang lowered his mouth to his neck and experimented to find sweet spots. The one he found was on the crook of his neck. Iggy's hand flew to Fang's dark hair when he began to suck on the skin.

He let skin leave his mouth with a quiet 'pop' and gently sucked on his earlobe. Iggy moaned his approval and leaned into the touch.

"Please Fang." Iggy begged quietly. Fang backed them up and went down the hall, rolling along the walls and moaning. Fang reached the bedroom door and kicked it open, shortly after falling on the bed. Fang began to kiss down his chest and let an erect nipple slip into his mouth. He lightly sucked and bit the hardened flesh while squeezing, twisting and pulling the other. He soon after switched to the other.

Iggy felt himself become harder if that was even possible. Fang smiled and moved back up, kissing him passionately. He stood up and went to his room. Iggy lay patiently on his bed. Fang came back with a bottle of lube. He squeezed a fair amount onto his hand and looked into Iggy's eyes.

"Are our sure?" Iggy nodded. "This is going to be very uncomfortable. On the count of three then" Iggy nodded and closed his eyes, grabbing the head board.

"You'll need to relax." Iggy nodded and loosened his body up.

"One" Fang's middle finger touched the outer ring. "Two." Iggy tried to breath normally, he was nervous. This was going to be very different. Would he like it? "Three!"

He carefully slid his finger in to the hilt. Iggy screwed up his face in an unpleasant expression. After a few seconds, he nodded. Fang slowly at first began to move his finger in and out. Iggy began to groan and then moan. Fang slowly slid in the second finger and Iggy winced.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Fang asked, stilling his movement.

"N-no" Iggy said, pushing against his fingers to emphasize his point. Fang nodded and began to scissor him. Iggy winced again and nodded. Finally the third finger was added. He spread them in different ways, stretching the tight muscle further. When Iggy started to moan, he pushed them in deeper. Iggy let out a yelp and Fang smirked.

"Found it." Iggy raised a brow at him. Fang slid his fingers out and grabbed the lubricant. He coated his erection in it and lied down on top of his soon to be lover.

"are you ready?" Iggy nodded. His hand went around his shoulders and Fang held his hips, both of their heads in each other's necks. He placed the head of his penis at Iggy's entrance. Iggy took in a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Listen. I can't go slowly, it will hurt more alright?" Iggy just nodded. In one long thrust, Fang entered him. Iggy bit his lip, causing blood to fall, and tears to follow.

"Sh, I know, I know. Calm down, it's alright. We don't have to do this." Iggy just looked up at him. "I know." Fang exited him and sat in on the bed, legs folded his back against the headboard. "Come here." Iggy crawled over and Fang lifted him onto his lap.

"You control it. That way, you can give yourself the pleasure you want." Fang said giving him a kiss. Iggy nodded and slowly lowered himself. A few seconds later, he was seated at the hilt. A few agonizing minutes later, Iggy slowly lifted himself. Fang grabbed his hips to help steady him. Iggy grabbed Fangs shoulders and pushed down hard. A gasp left his mouth and he shuddered. He began to quicken the pace and placed his head on Fang's shoulder, sweat racking his body. Fang and Iggy's groans, moans and pants filled the room.

Fang lost control; he lied Iggy down and began to move faster.

"H-harder!" Iggy chocked out as his prostate was hit. Fang angled himself at that spot and struck it again and again. The darker one reached around between their bodies when he felt a coil in his stomach. He began to pump Iggy in tune to his thrusts. It didn't take long for them to yell out completion, collapsing into a boneless pile. They fell asleep that way, but just before, gentle words were shared.

"I l've you f'ng."

"Mmhmm"


	23. Wrong thing to say

**Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: yelling**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Wrong thing to say**_

It was four o'clock when they woke up. Iggy straightened out and smiled at Fang.

"Good afternoon." He said kissing him. Fang smiled and kissed him back.

"Good afternoon to you to." Iggy smiled at him. He stretched and stood up, leaving the bed and heading to the closet. The door swung open and Max stormed in. She froze. In front of her was a naked Fang and a naked Iggy, clothes were all over the living room. She knew.

"What did I tell you Fang?" Max shrieked as Fang slid back under the covers and Iggy pulled on some boxers.

"I dunno Max, what did you tell me?"

"Not to do . . . THIS!" Fang threw off the blankets and stood.

"And I said that I would rather live on the street than to let him go!" Fang yelled back.

"Then get packing!" Max turned on her heel and walked out.

"Fang-"

"Will you go away and leave me alone!" Fang bellowed. His eyes watered as he saw Iggy's face harden.

"Fine! Maybe I will! Iggy threw on shorts and grabbed a t-shirt. He turned and stormed off. He went to the front of the 'E' shaped house, out the door and away a bit. His wings out stretched and he took off.

"Iggy!" Fang called after him. But he was gone. Fang let his wings out but a small hand grabbed his.

"Let him be for a while." Angel said quietly. "He just needs time." Fang sighed and let his wings back in. he turned around and walked back into the house, past Max, Gazzy and Nudge. He kept going until he reached the bathroom. He slammed the door and walked over to the sink. He clutched the cold ceramic and stared at his reflection. His face was screwed up in anger and he watched as a tear fell, followed by another.

"You think Iggy will come back?" Nudge asked. "Because I don't know what I would do if he didn't come back! I'd probably cry, then like-"

"Nudge." Max whispered she looked towards her and silenced. Angel walked to the window and stood beside her brother.

"He'll come back Gazzy." Said boy looked at her. He turned around and left.


	24. Lost

**Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: yelling**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Lost?**_

Fang woke the following morning and looked around. Iggy had yet to return. He sighed and lay back down in bed. Max came in and handed him a plate of bacon and eggs. He glared at her and turned on his side.

"You can't not eat, Fang."

"Watch me." He mumbled.

"You're acting like a child!" Max said standing.

"Why would you care? All you wanna do is make my life miserable!"

"That is not what I want!" Max said, a tear present. Fang just sighed and covered his head under the blanket. She turned around and walked out.

Iggy sighed. He had somehow managed to wind up in a village. He looked down the streets and felt as if he was going to laugh. It was just like in those old western movies. How sad and pathetic?

He looked from bars to food stores. He sighed as his mind wandered to Fang. He loved Fang, but Fang obviously didn't love him. _ I mean, he even told me to go away! How could he do this to me! I loved him! I . . . I said loved, not love, but loved. Do I love him?_ Iggy pondered this thought and sighed.

Was he sure about this? Should he have even left? He sighed. Iggy looked up to find himself in an alleyway. Where the hell was he?

Fang growled as he stopped pacing in his room. He turned to his door, opened it and slammed shut. He stormed down the hall and to the front door.

"Where are you going Fang?" Angel asked him softly.

"Out for a fly." She nodded and went back to colouring. He sighed and walked out of the 'E' shaped house, let his wings out, and took off.


	25. i'm losing my mind

This chapter is toMakmay04 for all her reviews. Thank you for reading.

**Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: craziness**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

_**Chapter 23**_

_**I'm losing My Mind!**_

Iggy kicked a pebble and growled. He had been walking around for hours and had yet to figure out where he was. It's not like he could just let his wings unfold and take off into the sky, someone, if not everyone would see. He sighed.

People that walked by him would start to whisper. It was times like these, he wished he was blind. Then at least, he wouldn't see the faces they would make. He walked up to the canter of the dirt covered village, and sat on the edge of the well. It was old, complete with the bucket you would lower into the well. He looked down and sighed. It was dark, black, quiet. Why was it so damn quiet! He stood up and began to pace.

"I love him, he hates me, I love him, and he hates me. I think I'm going crazy!" He screamed grabbing his head and letting out a frustrated growl.

Fang flew around in circles. After he started to get dizzy, he flew out towards the forest. _What did I say to him! I should have just kept my mouth shut._ He thought to himself. He looked down towards the village to see some freak pacing and talking to himself. For some strange reason, this guy reminded him of Iggy. He sighed and kept going. He eventually turned and sighed yet again as the 'E' shaped home came into view.

He wondered where Iggy was, his Igs, his baby, his love. He missed him. What if he didn't return? What if he was hurt! Oh god! His poor innocent Igs! What if Ari came back to life . . . again? He growled. _Stop that Fang! He's fine, just thinking. Great! Now I'm arguing with myself! This day just keeps getting better!_

Iggy sighed. He had to find a way to get back home. This place was too quiet, with all its cracked windows shut, those tumbleweed rolling down the street, cowboys and horses . . . wait. What? He blinked. No horses, no cowboys, no tumbleweed balls, just cracked windows and a lot of dirt. _That's it, I'm going mental, and I've got to get out of here!_ He thought and began to walk towards the forest; from there he could take flight and maybe find his way back home. Maybe find his Fang. He wondered how Fang was. Did he really hate him? Or was it just a caught-up-in-the-moment yell? Iggy sighed. He'd find out soon enough.


	26. Sorry

**Set after the third book. I am aiming for 30 chapters**

**Warning: none**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I ended up with the flu ******

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Sorry**_

Fang flew back to the house and in through his window. He sighed. Fang slid his shirt off followed by his pants and lay down on his sheets. A tear fell. He had never been so worried in his life. He curled up in the fetal position. This was entirely his fault.

Midnight had come around and Iggy had only just made it to the forest. He sighed and stretched out his wings. The blonde boy jumped up and lifted himself into the sky, high out of sight. He smiled a true smile. The wind felt nice, now, to just find the right way home.

He turned to the right and caught a glimpse of the 'E' shaped house and he smiled, flying as fast as he could to get there.

Fang rolled onto his stomach and rolled off the bed. He hit the floor hard and hissed. He was so used to Iggy being there. He decided to go watch some T.V, maybe that would help. When he reached the living room his heart stopped.

"H-hey Fang." Iggy whispered to him. Fang's eyes swelled. With out thinking he dived on him.

"I'm sorry I told you to go! I didn't mean it!" Fang hollered kissing Iggy.

"I love you, I missed you, I'm so sorry I left, I shouldn't have left, I missed you will-" He was silenced when warm lips pressed his.

"Just, don't scare me like that ok?" Fang asked. Iggy nodded and hugged him

"I never meant what I said. I didn't mean to tell you to go that far away, I just meant for you to leave the room." Iggy smiled.

"I'm sorry." They shared another kiss and separated.

Mean while, the rest of the house had woken up. They were taken out of their apologies when Angel ran up and hugged him, followed by Nudge, Gazzy, and then Max.

"Hey sweetie!" Iggy said picking Angel up, rubbing Nudge's head and smiling at Max. He put the small child down and looked at Gazzy. His arms outstretched, and the younger ran into them.

"I missed you buddy." Iggy said letting go.

"I missed you too. Later you have to see the bomb I made!"

"GAZZY!" Max yelled


	27. Home again

**I'm so utterly sorry I could not update on Monday, or at all this week… I was nowhere near a computer! So, I will up date now (Sunday) and I'll update tomorrow, the day I'm supposed to anyways, also.**

**I'm only going to go up to chapter 27 ********. Set after the third book. **

**Warning: it's mature**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Home again**_

Fang and Iggy woke the next morning to Angel jumping on their bed. 

"Max cooked!" They froze and looked at each other.

"My kitchen!" Iggy yelled, throwing the covers off and running into the kitchen in his boxers.

"Ok, it's not burned down." Iggy said with a sigh.

"Ha, ha, real funny Igs" Max said rolling her eyes. "It's not that hard to make scrambled eggs." Iggy just smiled. Fang walked out holding Angel on his hip. 

"Something smells . . . good." Iggy smirked. They all sat down and ate their breakfast, all Iggy could think about though, was the night before

**Flashback**

**Iggy walked into his room with Fang attached at the hip. He smiled and stripped down to his boxer and climbed into bed with him. Fang smiled back and lightly kissed him. They said their good nights and fell asleep.**

**End of flashback**

Sure, it wasn't much, but it was something. Fang and Iggy walked down the hall and into the washroom. They smiled at each other. They decided yesterday that they would have a nice long bath together. Iggy had said that he wanted Fang to sit on him this time, Fang agreed. 

Iggy started the bath and walked up to Fang. For the first time, Fang was going to let him be the dominant one. His hands rested on Fangs hips and he slowly lifted his shirt and watched as it hit the floor. He lightly ran his hands over Fang's torso; said boy just closed his eyes and let out a moan. He felt himself grow hard. 

He felt his pants slid down his legs followed by his boxers. When he opened his eyes, Iggy was sitting in the bathtub, water shut off, and his legs spread. Fang shuddered, it seemed, he was not the only hard one. 

He stepped into the bath and leaned against Iggy. He felt Iggy's hands wrap around his waist and his eyes closed. The hands messaged his inner thighs and Fang let out a moan. Soon after, he felt them grasp his member. His breath hitched as Iggy stroked him hard. The blonde one's thumb pressed over the slit and began to move his hand fast and hard. 

"I- Iggy!" Fang chocked out as his seed spilled.

"That didn't take long." Iggy said a smirk present.

"Bite me." Fang mumbled leaning back. He began to dose off and Iggy just rolled his eyes. He emptied the water and lifted him up. He ran fast out of the bathroom and into their room, praying no one saw.

He tucked Fang in and lay down beside him; he knew Fang would not wake until supper. 


	28. Pay Attention!

**Sadly, next chapter is the last chapter ******** major warning for it though… Set after the third book. **

**Warning: little language, like a swear word or two…**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: pg13**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Wow, or I'd just watch Figgy 24/7**

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Pay attention!**_

Fang moaned and opened his eyes. He glanced about the place and sighed. Why did he always pass out? 

He threw the covers off and left his room. Fang walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He smiled as Iggy turned the steaks over in the large frying pan. He quietly walked up behind him and.

"Don't even think about it unless you want the steak on your head." Iggy said with a smirk.

"How do you always fucking know?" Fang growled at him. Iggy glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"I've already told you, it's that cologne you wear, smells like a dying cat."

"Hey!" Fang yelped at him. Iggy just laughed. 

"You know I love you." He said turning around and hugging him. Fang smiled and they shared a small kiss.

"I missed you." Iggy smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Um, Igs"

"Yeah" He whispered.

"The steaks are on fire." Iggy's eyes shot open and he grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He chanted as he put the fire out, Fang smirking all the while.

"Shut up! That was our dinner! And it's not like I can order takeout or Pizza!" Iggy shouted.

"That would be interesting." Fang said, making a phone with his hand and leaning against the counter. "Ah yeah, I need three large pizza's delivery. Where? Oh, just the middle of nowhere, we're in the giant 'E' shaped house. Ok, how long? Three weeks? Got it" Iggy punched his arm as Nudge and Angel started to giggle, with Gazzy rolling on the floor. Max raised an eyebrow.

"You burned our dinner?"

"Correction," Fang said, "He set it on fire." Iggy growled and hit him again.

"Ow." Fang laughed rubbing his sore arm.

"Be nice Fang." Max scolded him.

"Yes mom." Fang stated. Max looked as if she would pop a blood vessel, but quickly calmed herself down.

"It's not my fault!" Iggy shouted at Fang, "If he wouldn't have got me in the stinking mood by trying to make out I-"

"I don't wanna hear this." Max said placing her hand on her forehead and hip. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Sorry, I'll whip something up that's easy." Max nodded and left the room.

"So" Fang said a smirk on his lips. He walked back towards Iggy and kissed his neck. "What's for dinner?" Iggy rolled his eyes and pushed Fang off him.

"Don't you know how to kill the mood?" Iggy muttered turning to the counter. "I'm making grilled cheese." Fang smiled and hugged Iggy tightly.

"Love ya," He whispered. Iggy raised his eyebrow and turned to face Fang.

"I love you too, what's going on? Are you alright?" Fang looked up and smiled.

"Of course Igs, I just, oh I don't know." He sighed. He buried his head in Iggy's neck and sniffled. "I just feel so lonely lately,"

"What? Why?" Iggy asked grabbing Fangs shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"I don't know." Fang mumbled. "Can I help you make dinner?"

"Sure, and how about after we cuddle?" Iggy suggested, a smile plastered on his face. Fang just nodded and let Iggy go. With that done, they both started on supper.


	29. ch27 Disrespect and Appologies

**Alas my readers, this shall be the final chapter, ******** but thank you all who reviewed, and a BIG thanks to Tomo Potter for the help that I desperately needed. Set after the third book. **

**Warning: Mature**

**Paring: Fang and Iggy**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not own, and if I did, I'd share Fang and Igs with Tomo Potter. Well, I'd give Fang to Tomo Potter, but Igs is sooo mine!**

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Disrespect and apologies**_

Supper was served and everyone seemed content, except Fang. Fang kept shifting in his seat and growling. Iggy smirked.

"What's wrong Fang? Is the table too low for ya?"

"Bite me!" Fang yelled at him, a scowl on his face. Iggy just laughed. Nudge looked confused and Max choked on her milk.

"Iggy! Can you _not_ talk about that at the dinner table!?" the strawberry blonde boy just smirked at her. Fang growled, tossing his utensils aside and stomping off to his room.

"Oops" Iggy whispered. "I'll be right back" Max just glared at him. Iggy walked down the hall and into his joined room to see that Fang was lying on his stomach screaming in his pillow.

"Fang?" Iggy whispered, walking over and sitting on the bed. He patted the darker ones back and heard a low growl.

"Go away."

"Fang" Iggy said, leaning over and brushing his hair out of the way.

"Bite me."

"Fang!" Iggy pushed Fang over and glared at him.

"What?" Fang yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you." Fang just snorted

"I'm needy, grumpy, and pissed off! And you're sorry?" He growled, rolling back into the pillow.

"Fang?" Iggy whispered. He carefully lay on top of Fang and nuzzled his neck with his nose. A quiet moan was heard and the strawberry blonde smirked. He stuck his tongue out and lightly licked up his neck. The dark haired boy shivered and turned his head to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked barely audible.

"I'm licking you. What are you? Blind?" Iggy said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha. Now, get off me so I can kiss you better." Iggy blushed but complied, only to have Fang roll over on top of him. A chaste kiss was placed upon the younger one's lips and a moan was heard. Fang ran his hands lightly down Iggy's sides and under his shirt, only to slide it up and over his head. Iggy copied Fang action and smiled at him.

"I love you Fang." He whispered.

"I know. I love me too."

"HEY!" Fang just laughed at him.

"I love you too Igs."

"You better." Iggy growled out, grabbing Fang's neck. He pulled him down and into a deep kiss. Iggy slowly ran his hand down Fang's chest and rested his hands on his belt loops. Timid fingers slowly undid the button and slid the zipper down. A shudder erupted from Fang as he ran his finger tips over Iggy's Nipples.

In the Kitchen Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were slightly worried about them.

"A-are they ok? Maybe we should check on them, you know just to make sure?" Max rubbed her temples. She knew damn well what was going on.

"No Nudge, they're fine. Leave them be." Gazzy blinked then scrunched up his face

"Ewwww!" Max laughed. Looks like Gazzy knew too.

Iggy let out a quiet gasp and shivered. Fang undid Iggy's jeans and slid them down to reveal his black boxers.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" Said boy whispered, kissing along Iggy's neck.

"Why hadn't you told me when I was blind, that I was wearing bright orange boxers with lime green hearts?" Fang laughed, his head in the crook of Iggy's neck.

"Because it was so amusing" Iggy just rolled his eyes and kissed him deeply. Fang slowly pulled Iggy's boxers down and tossed them on the floor. The fair haired boy pulled the other back into a kiss and licked his lips, hoping for entrance. He was granted it and a smile covered his face. A moan was heard and Iggy nearly ripped Fangs boxers off. He smiled.

Today, he was _not_ going to let Fang control him. It was his turn. He rolled over, pinning Fang underneath himself. Fang raised an eyebrow at the smiling Iggy, but sighed.

"Is that a hint?" Iggy just smirked more and stole a kiss from his love. The blonde kissed down his jaw and nibbled down his neck. Fang let out a low moan and a hiss.

Iggy smiled and this and sucked on his collar bone, leaving an angry mark, glaring at him. He smiled. Iggy worked his way down lower and lower still, taking time to lap at Fang's erect nipples.

Iggy lowered his head more and kissed every abs and muscle he could find. He reached his destination and glanced at Fang's lust filled eyes, silently asking for permission. The darker one nodded slowly and placed a hand on the short sweat covered spikes of the blonde's head.

Fang shivered as a strong, talented tongue whirled around his shaft, causing his legs to spasm in pleasure. The brunet buried his long fingers in Iggy's hair as the teen started to bob his head up and down Fang's length.

"O-oh... god that feels g-good... AH! Igs..." said boy started to caress Fang's balls.

He scrapped his teeth along the vein and glanced up, watching his beloved. His erection pulsed and the darker one let out a moan.

It was driving the darker one crazy and far over the edge. He screamed as he came.

Iggy smiled and slid up Fang's body, kissing him deeply, letting him taste himself. Fang shivered and switched their positions. He began to kiss down Iggy's body and nibble on his sensitive spots. He leaned back up and kissed him, a smirk in view.

Fang started to kiss Iggy's neck and at the same time, he let his hands explore the blonde's body. One of the hands circled Iggy's nipple and gently pinched it a little.

Iggy hissed with pleasure and moaned. His legs soon parted and gave Fang more room. They were so close to each other.

Iggy lost it. He flipped their positions and straddled Fangs hips. The blonde was about to slam himself down when Fang stopped him.

"I have to prepare you first."

"N-no! I can do it! I can take it!" Iggy pleaded. Was he that damn horny?

"Iggy! It will hurt beyond belief! Please let me prepare you." Fang asked. He searched Iggy's eyes and saw acceptance.

"O-ok." He lay back down beside Fang, a blush present.

Fang smiled and him and spread the blondes legs. He grabbed the lubricant and squeezed some on his fingers. Fang massaged them in and kissed Iggy. His index finger slowly slid in. Iggy flinched but adjusted rather quickly. The darker one added a second finger in, scissoring them.

Iggy let out a moan as Fang removed his fingers and switched their position.

"I really think we should check on them Max! They sound like their in pain!" Nudged whined.

Gazzy ran to the sink and threw up.

"What? Was it something I said?"

Iggy adjusted himself just above Fangs erection and he forced himself down. Fang let out a surprised yelp, followed by a moan. Iggy panted as he adjusted.

Fang's eyes rolled as Iggy began to slide up and pushed himself back down. A moan slipped out of both mouths followed by some pants.

Fang was going mental. He loved Iggy to death, but he was moving so DAMN slow! He grabbed Iggy's hips and flipped positions. He shivers and began to pound into the smaller frame.

Iggy's mouth fell open in a silent scream as Fang hit his prostate. Before he knew what happened, Iggy yelled the most unlikely thing he thought he'd ever say.

"Fuck! F-fuck me faster, god damn it!" Iggy pulled his hair and kissed him almost violently. The raw need in his eyes made the darker one's cock twitch with lust.

The brunette smirked.

"Fine" He started to pound him faster, buried himself in his lover with a new speed. Iggy practically screamed with pleasure. His ass started to pound back, almost desperately.

"H- Harder... PLEASE!!" the strawberry blonde screamed, on the edge of release. Fang followed him and pounded into the teen with new strength. Slapping sounds were mixed with the throaty moans that echoed through the room.

With a strength Fang never new his Igs had, he was flipped back on to the bottom as Iggy began to grind down on him. Fang shivered. He was getting close, but he'd be damned if he came before Iggy.

"Just let go, baby... I promise this won't be the last time we do this!" Fang whispered and closed his eyes. Iggy's grinding was almost too much for him to handle.

"Oh . . . Ah-Oh . . . Oh Good YEESSS!!" Iggy pulled Fang's hair, causing him to sit up, and wrapped his legs tightly around his torso while he released all over both of their stomachs. The blonde tensed while he hit his orgasm hard.

Iggy shut his eyes tightly. Fang followed the teen just a few seconds after, filling that tight little hole with his hot cum. The exploding sensations of that orgasm made his vision blur and for a few seconds he could only see a strange white light.

Fang collapsed backwards with Iggy still attached to him. They winced as their sensitive bodied were pulled apart. Iggy lied down on Fangs chest and yawned. The darker smiled.

Deep down, Fang and Iggy knew this was how they were supposed to be.

They both ignored the violent Banging on the door caused by Max's pissed off attitude at the fact that they woke up the whole house and caused Gazzy to be violently sick.

**Author's note:**

**Well, that's the end. I have lost some readers throughout this journey, but also gained some. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you all review. That was the most graphic lemon I've ever written . . . **


End file.
